


Dogs don't make cats

by Hazelnut_Nala



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Laywer AU, M/M, dad erwin, lawyer erwin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-08
Updated: 2016-01-08
Packaged: 2018-05-12 16:12:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5672167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hazelnut_Nala/pseuds/Hazelnut_Nala
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Levi just wanted to hand his file and be done with today so he could go home.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dogs don't make cats

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Traumeriane](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Traumeriane/gifts).



> Happy birthday to my waifu Traumeriane!  
> Sorry I'm late but there it is! (I actually started to write that prompt last year in April...)
> 
> Thanks to [Sab](http://gondolinnel.tumblr.com/) for the beta work and for telling me this was worth publishing...
> 
> About the title. Dogs don't make cats come from the French saying "Les chiens ne font pas des chats" which is the english, apples doesnt fall far from the tree.  
> You'll understand why in the fic (At least i hope so)

I stared out of the window onto the busy street.

The view was truly breathtaking, you could see every skyscrapers and buildings, the parks, churches and almost anything in the entire city. I’d never grow tired of it.

And this was the view from my office.

My _new_ office.

Sure I had seen this very same view from my associate’s office. But that wasn’t my office, it was his.

Now, after only year in the firm, here I was with my office with my name on the door.

I felt proud, so proud.  
When I looked back at my past self, I never ever could have imagined myself an associate of one of best law firms in New York City in only a few years.

And yet here I was, at Smith & Dok, one of the NY top 5 law firm.

And it was all thanks to Erwin really.  
He was the one who got me out of the slum I used to call a home; the one that made me get my shit together (as in, stop being a gangster and try to be a useful member of society); the one who helped me get into Harvard, and the one who paid for everything.

A former gangster got into Harvard?  
Yes, I might once have been a gangster, but I wasn’t fucking stupid. I knew how to not get caught, I knew the law and how to bend it.  
And this was how Erwin found me, with a clean record and extent knowledge of the law.  
And he decided to make me a lawyer.

What made him do it?  
I still had no clue, really. But even though it might have been hard, I was grateful that he had helped me get my life together and offered me a second chance. A chance to become someone.

He didn’t expect any sort of payment, except for me to succeed on Harvard and then accept a job at his firm.  
How could I say no after all he had done for me?

Erwin had thus taken me in as his associate on the firm when I was still fresh out of Harvard.

One year later and here I was.

In my own office.  
  
I still couldn’t believe it.

Someone knocked on the door and I turned around.

“Levi, here’s the file for the Duchaty case. Erwin said that you’d know what you had to do” Moblit, the paralegal, dropped the file on my desk.

 _My_ desk, in _my_ office, not in that shitty cubicle surrounded by dickheads who didn’t know the definition of the word “clean”.

“Thanks Moblit, I’ll take care of it” The brunet smiled and turned around to leave. Just before passing the door he stopped though and looked at me.

“Oh, I almost forgot! Erwin said, and I quote, “If you need to work with Hanji please behave, I don’t want to clean up the mess like last time” “

“There is no way I’m working with that crazy woman, I’m not getting near her anytime soon”, Hanji Zoe was Nile Dok’s associate.

How did the two of them get along?  
The answer is simple: they didn’t.

But Hanji was one of the smartest people here, and Nile always surrounded himself with the smartest. Probably to compensate the fact the he was not.

“She’s not that bad,” said Moblit kindly.

Of course he didn’t find her hat bad, it was no secret that Moblit had a crush on Hanji.  
Poor boy.

I grunted, and with one last smile he left.

I went to sit at my desk and opened the file. Time for work.

 

 

After spending hours in the archives looking for some sort of clue that might help me and even asking Moblit for help, I resigned myself to go ask Hanji.

She had, like me, gotten an office after only a year as an associate. We had gone to Harvard together, and as much as I wanted to deny it, we were friends.

Sort of. 

I opened the door to her office. Only two days in and the place was already a dumpster, how could she work like this.  
She raised her head from the papers she was working on when I entered. 

“Levi! What a surprise! Miss me already? It’s only been two days, hun. I know that you have no one to pass your anger on since we’re no longer sitting next to each other in the cubicle, but come on, I thought that you’d last longer!”

“Shut up, I need your help for Duchaty that’s all. And no, I don’t miss you, don’t get ahead of yourself”

“Ohh, you cute little dough! I knew you couldn’t do it without me” She spun around in her office chair, laughing.

“Cute little what? Forget it, will you help me or not?”

“Yes, yes, so what do you need?” She calmed herself and beckoned me to come closer.

Hanji might be crazy, but she was smart and someone you could count on when working.

I showed her the file and we got started.  
  
  


In the middle of discussing the numbers of the accounting books of Duchaty company Hanji, as always, got distracted.  
She might be smart, but she couldn’t focus for very long.

“So anyways, who are you dating Levi?”

“What make you think I’m dating anyone” I asked, noise still buried in the accounting book.

“Oh I don’t know, maybe your handsome face, your ripped body, or the fact that you’re an associate with an office in one of the NY top law firms? I mean, you’re a total catch! Why would you be single?”

“Because I don’t need anyone right now, and because work is more important”

“Oh please, Levi! You need someone who’ll make you relax from time to time! Your love for brooms is so extreme you’ve got a couple of them shoved up your ass!”  
That made me raise my head and eyebrow.

What the fuck.

“For real! You need to take some days off. I don’t know, go somewhere, meet new people, get laid!”

As if it was that easy. Meeting new people wasn’t my forte, _any_ social interaction for that matter wasn’t my forte. I was more awkward than anything, how even did she expect me to get laid with my lame social skills?

“I have some days off, they are called Sundays”

“Oh, and please do enlighten me, what you do on your Sundays?”

I looked down.

“We need to work on these numbers, Hanji” I sighed.

“Aha! I knew it! You work even on your day off! Take some time for yourself, or you’ll die early”

“At least I wont have to deal with you if I’m dead”

“How mean!” She pouted.

I ignored her in favor of going trough the book once more.

God, I hated numbers.

“Oh, by the way, I already figured out what’s going on with the accounting book”

I couldn’t believe it. That shit.

“And you couldn’t say so sooner? These numbers are driving me crazy you shit!”

She just cackled before explaining how we could win the case.

 

I was heading to Erwin’s office with the file when I spotted someone near the reception desk.  
It’s not like I look for people, it’s just that this person clearly stood out in the middle of the clean, grey entry.

The boy was wearing washed out blue jeans, a maroon t-shirt and a dark red sweatshirt.  
Obviously he stood out surrounded by people wearing suits and fancy clothes.

He was looking around, his big green eyes searching for something.  
He was taller than me, which wasn’t very difficult considering my challenged height, had a nicely tanned skin and seemed pretty fit.  
But most importantly, he definitely seemed lost.

As there was no one at the front desk and I decided to go help him.

I mean, he was lost and I was the only one around, I wasn’t going to let him stand there by himself, right?

I walked toward him slowly, trying not to look like I wanted to murder him.  
Because yes, it had happened before, I had once been walking toward a client when he had told me he was afraid I was going to murder him due to the look on my face.  
_I can’t help it, this is how I look you scumbag._

“Hi, are you perhaps lost?” I politely asked. The stranger turned toward me, a surprised look on his face.  
Well, he was definitely handsome up close like this.

“Hum, I’m looking for, uh, Erwin Smiths office?” He said, smiling shyly.

Uh? For Erwin’s office? What sort of business could someone like him have with Erwin?  
I knew Erwin and his schedule and his appointment, and none of them involved a cute brat.

“Do you have an appointment?” I asked, because Erwin was the boss, and you couldn’t talk to the boss without an appointment.  
And how the hell did this boy even get past security?

“Hm, no, I’m sure here to drop something off for him” He replied. I noticed the bag in his hands.

“I’m on my way to his office, I could drop it for you if you want” I kindly proposed, because yes, I can be nice when I want to.

“Mmh, I would prefer if I could do it myself”, he smiled and I swear to god, it was the most beautiful smile ever.

“Well, I’m afraid I can’t let you see him if you don’t have an appointment” I said once again.  
The boy sighed.

With one hand he scratched the back of his head, making his t-shirt rise enough for me to see his toned stomach and a hint of his happy trail. Shit.

I looked up and noticed him smiling at me.

“What a shame then” He was still smiling, and didn’t seem disappointed at all. “But,” he added, closing the distance between us, “I’m sure we could make an arrangement”.  
Where did his innocent smile go? It had been replaced with a smirk, the kind that made your knees weak and stomach churn.

He came closer and closer, and I was really wondering if he would find it weird if I just ran away, because those eyes of his and that smile were making me think things I shouldn’t think at work.

He put one hand in his pocket, and got out a piece of paper, he slipped it into the inside pocket of my suit, all while looking me straight in the eyes.

Oh boy, oh boy.

Why wasn’t there anyone in this damn entry?

“Now, I’ll just go drop this in his office, and if you ever feel like it you can call me. Mhm? How does that sound?” He whispered to me and I swear I could have passed out right there.

What then left my throat sounded more like a dying whale than an intelligent response, because my mouth felt so dry I couldn’t impossibly answer anything.

The boy backed away with a huge smile, patting my suit where the inside pocket was.

“Great then!” He said with a smile before going in the direction of Erwin’s office, leaving me dumbfounded.

I was probably red, like, tomato red, with my pale skin complexion I couldn’t hide blushes, which was the most embarrassing thing ever.

Now first of all, who the hell walks around with their number on a piece of paper?

Second, how did he know where Erwin’s office is? Wasn’t he lost?

And third, what the fuck had just happened?

By the time I had processed what had just happened - yes, a cute boy just gave me his number in exchange of me letting go see my boss - the secretary at the front desk had returned.                                                                                                                                     

“Levi, are you waiting for someone?” Petra asked. Her question startled me and I shook my head, still unable to utter a word.

I started to walk, trying to remember what I was supposed to be doing.

Right. The Duchaty case, accounting book, Erwin’s office.

Erwin’s office.  
The twisted stranger.

Twisted because, who could go from innocent to downright sinful less one second?

I slowly made my way to his office, not wanting to bump into the boy again.

Just as I was approaching Erwin’s office, I saw the boy get out of it. I stilled in the hallway.  
The boy glanced at me and smiled, innocently this time, but while his smile said _one_ thing, his eyes sure as hell said something else.  
And I didn’t want to think about it, not for now at least.

When he was out of sight I finally entered Erwin’s office.

“Levi, do have news for the Duchaty case?” He asked, seated at his desk.

Erwin was one the tallest people I’d ever known, the only taller person I knew of was Mike, a senior partner of the firm.  
He had calculating blue eyes and blond hair, a firm jaw and thin lips.  
Everything about him screamed power.  
Nothing like Nile and his ridiculous facial hair that made him look like a rat.

“Yes, Hanji helped me and we sorted out what was going on with the numbers” I gave him the files and waited for him to finish reading it.

“By the way, who was that just now?”  
Erwin raised his head, perplexed.

“Who?”

“The person that just got out of your office?” I specified.

“Why?” He calmly asked, eyes returning to the file.

“I don’t know, he didn’t seem like the kind of person you usually see here”

He hummed and didn’t say anything.  
Well, so he didn’t want me to know. What was fine, I wouldn’t pry.

But I really wanted to know.

Erwin closed the file sighing, rubbing his temples before speaking.

“He’s none of your business. Just, don’t get involved with him, okay?”

Well, it was a little too late for the last part.

“Why? Is he trouble?” I pressed.

“He can be”, he smiled faintly before getting serious again. “You’ve done a good job Levi, I’ll handle the rest. You can go home”.

I nodded and left his office.

Good thing was the case was out of my hands now, bad thing was that I still didn’t know shit about that twisted stranger.

I went back to my office to grab my stuff before leaving, saying goodbye to Moblit and Petra on my way.

I was exiting the building when someone grabbed me by the arm. I was ready to punch whoever thought had they had the right to touch me with their filthy hand when I came face to face with gorgeous green eyes.  
Well, I say face to face, but it’s more face to throat.

So there I was, the twisted stranger staring at me, smiling.

“I was waiting for you!” he said cheerfully.

_What? Why?_

“Huu, hm, yeah?” Was all I could say.

“So, I know I gave you this paper making you think it was my number but actually it’s just a receipt sorry” He said still smiling, he didn’t look sorry at all.  
“So to make it up to you, how about I treat you somewhere? Let’s call it a date!”

What a fucker, first he tricked me, then he just decided to go on a date?  
Like, that?  
Not that I was going to say it out loud but, wasn’t this going a bit too fast?

I was about to answer when I heard a familiar voice behind me.

“Eren? What are you doing?”

“Oops” said boy, Eren, murmured turning around his hand still on my arm.  
I turned too and saw Erwin, looking surprised to find me with the very person he’d just told me not to get involved with.

“Eren let him go, please”, Erwin asked.

Eren backed away slowly, dragging me with him as he was still grabbing me.

“Nope, sorry, can’t do”, His devilish smirk was back on his face, and I seriously feared for my own safety.

“Eren we talked about this, no more jokes like that” Erwin looked exasperated, like this had happened before.

Eren didn’t say anything, still backing away.

“Levi, please, get away from him”

I seriously didn’t know what to do. On one hand I had my boss telling me to get away from the boy, and on the other hand, that same boy promised me a date.

“Ready to run?” Eren asked me in a whisper.

“Wha-“ I didn’t have time to finish before the little shit grabbed my hand and turned to run away, dragging me along.

I heard one last “Eren” from Erwin before he was out of sight.

 

 

“Hey! Hey, Eren! Stop!”

Eren finally stopped, out of breath.

“What was that just now?” I asked, how did he know Erwin?

“ Ohh that? Don’t worry about it! It’s just Dad being overprotective!” He said laughing.

“ _What_?” I couldn’t believe it.

“What?”

“What did you just said? Dad? Who? The father of whom? “

“Erwin! My adoptive dad!”

I still couldn’t believe it.

 _Erwin has a kid?  
_ What had he raised? Some sort of devilish cute, twisted boy?

How?

“Now then, I think there is a good restaurant not too far away, let’s go” Not allowing me time to answer, Eren took me by the hand and dragged me, once again, in the direction of the restaurant.

What I had gotten myself into.

**Author's Note:**

> So how did you find it?  
> Levi shouldn't expect less from Erwin's son really!
> 
> Please leave a kudo and comments, comments makes my life for real!
> 
> My tumblr is [levis-diddly-dong](http://levis-diddly-dong.tumblr.com/), come bug me if you want to!


End file.
